Practice Safe Hex
by Demonic Fuzzballs
Summary: The boys find out some interesting things about Bobby that include meeting his family! They team up with his Great Niece and her girlfriend for a long series of wild adventures. Follows canon to a point, set mostly in season four and five.


Hey Guys!

So this is a collaboration between the two talented writers MauMauKa and Makia Durron. We hope you like this crazy little story of ours! We're almost done writing chapter two and there will be lemons and other fun times throughout the story so hang in there! Tentative pairings include Dean/Damien, Chloe/Damien, Chloe/Sam and possibly a foursome between them… Let us know who and how you like em and any other suggestions you'd like to see for hunts and such and we'll try to work some of it in!

We're going to attempt to bring in key canon points once we get everyone established so drop us a line to have your favorite moments included!

Thanks so much and remember! Always practice safe hex!

**Chapter 1**

Chloe knew the minute her girlfriend spotted the black Impala they were headed for trouble. Damien could never resist classic cars and this one was a black '67 with two handsome men huddled under its raised hood. The combination was impossible for her to ignore.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!" panted Damien, her grey eyes alight with car-lust. "Let me pull over, Chlo. Tell me I can pull over!"

"You realize they're probably sociopaths, don't you?"

"I don't care! I want their car!"

Chloe sighed, knowing that if they didn't stop, she would have to listen to a hundred miles of whining. "Amulets on? Locked and loaded?"

"_Yes_, Chlo. Pleasepleaseplease!"

"Okay" Chloe drew out her silver knife to check its edge before slipping it back into the custom sheath Damien had made her for her last birthday on her thigh. "But if anything seems hinky, we're outta here."

"Yay!" squealed Damien, and Chloe couldn't restrain a grin. Damien was such a _kid_; an adorable and thoroughly exasperating kid. It was her high spirits and insane optimism that kept Chloe going the dark times. Unfortunately, they had their fair share of them.

Damien pulled the Hummer over to the shoulder of the road, coasting up behind the black Impala. The two men straightened up at their approach. One of them was extremely tall, hunched over with brown hair that flopped into his dark eyes. The other was shorter with cropped hair and green eyes. Chloe put a hand on Damien's arm as they approached. After all, they didn't know these guys. They could be thieves, serial killers, demons, shape shifters, or simply assholes. "Having trouble?" Chloe asked pleasantly.

The smaller man looked up and his face broke into a lazy grin. "Nothing I can't handle." He looked Chloe up and down in a way that Chloe definitely wasn't crazy about before turning his gaze to Damien. "So, have you two come to rescue a couple of gentlemen in distress?"

The taller man snorted audibly, his head still under the hood of the Impala. Damien bounced up and down. "Lord have mercy but I LOVE your car! Where did you get it?"

"My father gave her to me. She's my baby." the green-eyed man chuckled at Damien's excitement. "You've got good taste."

Chloe rolled her eyes. Good taste. That's why they rode around in a tin can on wheels that would have been painted bright pink if Chloe hadn't screamed the house down about the need to be inconspicuous.

"Some _help _here, Dean?" the taller man emerged from beneath the car hood and glared at his friend.

"One moment..." Dean held up a hand before he stuck his head out of sight again. Damien wandered over to help or watch as the Impala's motor roared to life. "All right! We're back in business!"

"Hi" the tall man said to Chloe. His gaze was cautious, just a shade this side of unfriendly. "Sam Winchester. And you are...?"

"Chloe James" Chloe held out her hand for him to shake. "And she's Damien." She pointed to her friend, who now had her head stuck in the Impala's passenger side window.

"Damien?"

"It's a long story" Chloe studied the man. His face was neutral, but she had the strong feeling he'd be quick to react to any sudden moves.

Damien was chattering a mile a minute to the other guy. Chloe glanced over to make sure she was okay before turning back to Sam. "What happened to your vehicle?"

"It's forty years old, that's what happened" Sam shook his head. "She's the love of Dean's life, but she does get cranky sometimes, particularly when we're in the middle of nowhere."

Chloe shifted, her knife's bone and silver handle glinting in the sunlight. It drew the tall man's attention. He pulled a firearm from the back of his pants.

"Are you hunters?"

Chloe didn't have to ask of what. "Yup. And so are you, judging by how you say hello."

He winced and slowly put the gun away. "Yeah… uh sorry about that,"

Chloe shrugged. "No worries." She sighed as Damien called her over.

Chloe walked over and examined the Impala's motor, "Isn't it great!" Damien exclaimed. "I want one just like it!"

"Then you'd better be a damn sight luckier at poker than you are now." Damien was rotten at cards, _any_ type of card game. She even lost at Go Fish. Chloe could never understand why, since Damien was an expert pool player and you would think the two things went together. She thought it might have something to do with how Damien also sucked at hiding her emotions.

Dean interrupted them with a grin, "Sammy and I were just about to grab a bite to eat. There's a burger place back there. If you ladies don't mind backtracking, wanna get some lunch?"

Chloe hesitated. Just because Sam Winchester was a hunter didn't mean he didn't have some connection to the dark side, but one look in Damien's huge, begging eyes told her resistance was futile. "Sure. We'll follow you."

Damien's grin threatened to split her face open. "Cool! See ya, Dean!"

Once they were back in the car, Damien's glee bubbled over. "Aren't they hot? Even _you_ have to admit those are two of the nicest asses we've ever come across in all our travels. And the car!"

_"Damien"_ Chloe said. Damien braced herself for the inevitable.

"How long ago did we meet these guys?"

"Ten minutes ago."

"Uh-huh. And that means what?"

"We know nothing about them, they could be dangerous, blah blah blah."

"_Damien_." Uh-oh. Chloe was starting to get that gritted-teeth sound. "Chlo, it's _okay_. They're hunters like us. Dean told me." Damien rolled her eyes. "Besides, when was the last time I was wrong?"

Chloe sighed and looked out the window as Damien pulled out behind the Impala, conceding the point. "Just lunch."

"Okay fine, just lunch… Buzzkill."

They stopped at the same restaurant they had been stopping at ever since they could remember: Maison du Greasy Spoon. It existed in all the continental states (and probably Hawaii and Alaska as well) under thousands of different names, but the menu was always the same; hamburgers and breakfast items and enough grease to start a fire, kill a hangover and cause a heart attack all in the same day.

This one was called Earl's Eats. Chloe muttered a brief prayer against food poisoning and smiled as she noticed Sam eyeing the sign with an air of resignation.

Damien had managed to restrain herself to a cool walk as they joined the boys, but she immediately sat down next to Dean after the waitress led them to a booth. Chloe couldn't tell if it was to be close to him or so she could eye-lick Sam as she ate. She almost felt sorry for them; Damien's libido was a force to reckon with. She'd probably wear them _both_ out if she could. Chloe made a mental note to ask her friend if she had re-stocked the condom supply. They didn't need any complications in a life like theirs.

For herself, Chloe hoped that the next town they hit had a real bookstore. She was getting tired of grocery-store paperbacks. It was work to mentally change the male characters to female ones without altering the storylines. A library would also be nice.

"Chlo? Hello? Earth to Chloe!"

"Hm?" Chloe looked up.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Grilled cheese and soup."

"No, you've had that for the past five stops. Have a burger instead, stringbean. I'll fix it up for you."

"Okay." At Sam's curious look, Chloe explained, "Dame always does my hamburgers. She's a spice guru."

"Really?" Dean raised an eyebrow at Damien.

"Sure. I'll do yours too, if you want."

"I don't know..." Dean said with a grin. "I'm mostly a ketchup guy."

"I promise you'll like it."

Dean thought he probably would. Today was a fucking lucky day if he got to eat lunch with _two_ cute chicks, one of whom was obviously into him despite her butch haircut and grunge clothes. The tall one, Chloe, was being cautious but that was okay too. Nothing wrong with cautious. Sam was giving him his _Here we go again...time out so Dean can chase pussy_ look. Dean smirked then noticed something interesting… The redhead was looking at her friend the way Sam was looking at him. That was weird.

"So how'd a cutie like you get a name like Damien?" Dean asked as he turned back to face the brunette sitting next to him.

Damien smirked up at him and absently played with the beads on the decorated dreadlock that snaked down her shoulder to her waist. Her black hair matched her eyebrows, both in color and length while big grey eyes smiled up at him. "Well I was raised way down in Louisiana and my family was Catholic, so I went to the Catholic school associated with our church. The nuns were all horrible and strict like you'd expect but they kinda gave me the idea for my name. See, they were all convinced that children who were left handed were spawn of the devil. So they used to make us practice all of our writing with our right hands and call us hell spawn and devil child to our faces whenever we misbehaved. I was particularly loathed by the sisters and so the joke went around my house I was personally fathered by the devil and so my Mama started calling me Damien after the movie. The name stuck and it's stayed that way ever since."

Dean gave their waitress a grin when she came to take their orders. His eyes were alight with mirth as Sammy began to hesitantly order a salad. "Aw hi there sweetheart" Dean said, "Just a double bacon cheeseburger and a large side of fries."

Damien proficiently ordered hers and Chloe's food. "So you ladies got a hunt you need to get to?"

Damien shook her head as Chloe began to steal the ice from her cup and her lemon to flavor her water. "Nah, we just finished with a hunt and we're just on our way back home. What about you?" she asked before lightly putting a hand on Dean's knee.

"Poltergeist case. Pretty routine. Someone stupid enough to build a subdivision on top of a burial ground."

"We had one like that not so long ago" Chloe offered. "Except that in our case it was a Wal-Mart."

Damien laughed. "It was funny, actually. The poltergeist used to do obscene things with the cabbage patch dolls, flush all the toilets at once. Kind of a shame to get rid of it."

"Until it started getting into the rifle cases and developed a liking for sharp kitchen implements." Chloe added drily.

"Good times! So where is home?" Dean rested his hand on top of Damien's and leaned close.

"Louisiana."

"_Damien"_ Chloe said loudly.

Damien rolled her eyes at her friend. "What? It's _okay_, I said."

Dean held up a hand. "Never mind, I understand. Info's gotta stay classified, right?" He smiled reassuringly at Chloe, who didn't unbend. Interesting; she hadn't reacted to him at all, so he had thought maybe Sammy was more her type. However, she hadn't looked at Sam or said anything to him since they sat down. Her whole focus was on Damien.

"We live outside of New Orleans, babe" Damien said, exaggerating her Cajun accent.

"The Big Easy, huh? Great town. We had a voodoo case there."

"Lots of that" Damien agreed. Parts of her body were jumping up and down with glee. Ooh, this guy was _hot._ She hoped she could get him into the sack at some point in the _very_ near future. He seemed like he might actually be able to keep up with her. Chloe wouldn't like it, but then she never did. It was the reason they'd had to stop being lovers themselves. "It _is_ a great place. Did you get a chance to see the city at all while you were there?"

"Nah. We only stayed two days. I was pissed because it was Mardi Gras and we had to leave for another case in Texas."

"That's a shame. You ought to come down sometime. I'd be happy to show you around."

Chloe stole a glance at Sam, wondering if he was as embarrassed as she was, but he only continued to eat his salad, making a slight face at the watery dressing. Her own burger was delicious. On impulse she said, "Is your salad any good?"

"Not much."

"Why don't you let Damien work her magic on it for you? If you have to pay for it, you may as well like it."

Damien turned her attention from Dean. "Yeah, that looks pretty foul. Let me taste?"

Sam passed her his fork and Damien took a bite of the salad. "Ugh! Tastes like cat puke! You should know better than to order Thousand Island in a place like this."

Beckoning their waitress over, Damian said "Do y'all have apples?"

"Apples? I guess so. We use them with some of our kiddie specials" the waitress popped her gum and looked wary.

"Can I get a couple of apples and some extra mayo please? I'll pay for it."

"Okay" the waitress left, shaking her head. "I'm gonna add some mayo and the apples for sweetness, plus pepper and hot sauce to give it kick, okay?"

Sam shrugged and nodded. "Okay. It can't get any worse."

"Not with Thousand Island dressing. Stick to ranch next time."

The waitress brought some apple slices and a paper cup of mayonnaise. The cup was cold, indicating that the mayo was probably safe to eat. Damien grabbed Sam's salad bowl and mixed it in with the pepper and hot sauce that was already on their table. She then chopped up the apples and added them. Mixing the whole thing thoroughly together, she tasted it and grinned. "There. That's more like it."

She handed the bowl back to Sam, who took a bite. His eyes opened wide in surprise. "Wow. This is good. Actually, it's beyond good! How the hell-?"

"Told you she was a spice guru" Chloe finished her burger and started on the fries. They were not as greasy as they could have been, for which she was grateful. Too much greasy food gave her incredible indigestion.

"I'm awesome!" Damien winked at Sam, who coughed and glanced at his brother. He needn't have worried; Dean was grinning even more broadly. "Okay, I'm convinced. I've actually tasted their crappy salads before. You can pimp my burger."

"_Delighted"_, Damien purred. She set to work as Chloe turned to Sam. "I'm impressed that you're trying to eat healthy on the road. It gets tough."

"Yeah. Especially in places like these. I think the cooks here somehow think lettuce is _supposed _to be wilted with brown edges."

Chloe laughed a little at that. "And the tomatoes are supposed to limp and pale."

"And ptomaine poisoning is just part of enjoying your meal."

"Whine, whine, whine" snarked Dean.

"Jerk!"

"Bitch."

Damien snorted with laughter and so did Dean. Chloe sighed inwardly, There was no stopping it now. Damien would get at least one of these guys into her bed or die trying and Dean Winchester was obviously a total pussy hound, so he would definitely be taking her up on it. And maybe Sam too, after a while, if both the brothers were cool with it. She looked at her watch and winced realizing how late they'd have to be up in order to get home and avoid yet another hotel. "We have to be getting a move on if we wanna get home to feed Mo, Dame." She reminded before getting up to go pay the bill.

"Yeah, it's a pity. Still, why don't you guys come on down once you're through? I bet you guys could use a break. I know Chloe and I could."

"Definitely sounds like a good plan" Dean took out a pen and grabbed his napkin. "We'll exchange cells. I'll call in a couple of days."

"We don't know what's going to _happen_ in a couple of days" Sam pointed out.

"Don't be negative, Sammy. What's that number?"

Damien scrawled her cell number on the napkin. Dean wrote his below it and carefully tore the napkin in half.

She took her half with a grin and kissed his cheek, "Look forward to seeing you boys again sometime, happy hunting." She said with a grin before blowing Sam a kiss and bouncing off to where Chloe was paying. "Hey baby can I have…"

"No!"

"But you don't even know what I was going to ask for!"

"No!"

"But Clooooooe!"

"Dammit Damien you don't ne…" The door closed behind the girls as Dean chuckled with Sammy. "Well, I think we've got a vacation coming up Sammy." Dean said with a grin before taking a bite of the newly doctored sandwich. "Damn, that girl's good!"


End file.
